


Resurrection

by blipblorpsnork



Series: Temple of the King [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Post canon, Puzzleshipping, Reincarnation, long lost lovers, lovers to strangers, puzzlejune2019, rebuilding love, will add new characters as they slide into place lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, Atemu returned to the Afterlife to fulfill his journey as a young Pharaoh and be among his ilk and kin. Yuugi, and consequently his friends, was left bereft of his companionship, of his affections, and of his love. But now, some years later, something has happened, and Atemu has returned. He is back among the denizens of Domino City, but therein lies his biggest problem: He does not know or recognize anyone, not even himself. He bears no memories or his life, past or present, or of his friends. He does not even remember his long-time love, Yuugi.All he knows, is his name.





	Resurrection

Once, there was darkness and even that was a lie. There was in truth, nothing. There could be no darkness, for there was no light. There was no material existence, no manner with which to measure the darkness or the light or anything else, for that matter. There was nothingness, surrounded by nothingness, surrounding by nothing. It was eternal, and never ending. But it was also never there to begin with, a paradox within a paradox, a loop on which quantum strings floated gently in a non-liner wind.

Then there was light, and from the light was born darkness, and all other things.

Everything, so sudden and so intense. Nearly indescribable and yet so close, so close to one’s heart strings and the path of their soul. Floating shapes and colors that never had names in the first place, distant silhouettes in the shadows that were familiar until you looked at them. Chaos, contained and muted, gnawing at its cage bars and begging to be let free.

It overwhelmed, caused pain, set alight everything in flames made of pure synapse and nervous response, white hot and glowing with a ferocity unseen. Then it dulled, dulled, and nearly went out.

Years went by. And yet it was no time at all. Anachronistic, out of sync, all at once and yet never at all. The lines of Chronos did not exist here. Everything happened all the time, was always happening, and had always been. And then again it shifted and changed.

He began to sense something other than pain, other that the burning of a thousand thousand souls. He began to sense himself, to realize he had been sensing all along. Or had he never sensed before now? Had he always been here, floating in nothingness so complete it became everything? Or had there been a before. Was there a now?

Thoughts clashed and warred as they made peace and treatized. Sensory input screamed and went out and in and vanished and became all. But things were settling slowly. Slowly.

Around him, the… Environment shifted and turned. It was both wispy and solid, turning about itself and tumbling around before becoming solid and dispersing as though with a wind once again.

It was all so...

Nebulous. That was the word that came to mind. Nebulous. Flowing. Ethereal and never-ending.

Eternity. Incomprehension. Eternal incomprehension. He was lost in any and all manners of the word, unknowing and unknown, buried among the shadows and the seamless, shapeless voids that impossibly filled the expanse around him. Colors swirled. Mingled. Became and came undone. Ceased and bloomed and came to life.

Ceased.

Then, light. A thousand thousand Suns, bright orbital stars that peppered and dotted and melted away any knowledge of the shadows. White so bright it burned the senses to ash and burned the ashes to further non-existence.

Darkness surrounded him, pervaded his fading senses, engulfed and took him over and consumed him wholly. All ceased. All ended. Nothing ever was. Everything never was.

And then…

Clarity

_xxx_

He knew this place. This building. And yet he did not. Deeply red eyes, still hazy from… From something, could not make sense of what they saw, and yet.

And yet he knew this place. Something deep within his chest, plucking at the strings of his heart and tinging across the tines of his heart. Something in there, inside of him, knew. But he didn’t recognize anything. He didn’t know how he had gotten here. He didn’t know where he was. All he knew was his name. A name that felt very dear to him, as if the name of his very soul and not simply the vessel within which it was contained.

 _Atemu._ Yes, that was his name. Atemu.

And this… Was Domino City. A place very important to him, important because… Well, he did not know why. He didn’t know anything.

But he knew his name. And it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thanks for reading!! So I finally did it and bit the bullet and decided to pour my soul into fucken, doing the PuzzleJune challenge going around Tumblr right now. This is for the first prompt, Resurrection! Truth be told this is actually the beginning of an RP I'd been working on but I decided to use the start I wrote to turn it into something completely different lmao. I'm actually looking forward to writing these. None of them will be long, but I'm going to do my best to finish the entire series regardless of if I actually do it within the month of June. I'm going to try my best no matter what :D If you like what I do consider buying me a Ko-Fi! :D


End file.
